Hide and seek
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: Ding-dong hurry up and open the door. Based off of Hide and seek by SeeU Vocaloid. (Contains Oc)


I turned around at the tap of my shoulder.

A girl was smiling at me. Hey... i smiled to.

Hey,Um do you want something her eyes were bigger than most people i know.

Wanna play a game with me? She asked. My smile grew bigger.

Sure, What game is it? The girl smiled and her eyes seemed to get darker. I had a bad feeling about this girl.

Hide and seek I faltered alittle at her face.

Why was it smirking like that? What is she thinking?

Okay...who's it i asked.

Her eyes' pupils turned black and iries red; Her dress faded suddenly from pure white to pitch black.

She grinned again and i felt my heart face speed up.

I will.

Oh I wish i'd rejected her when i'd had the chance.

"Ding-Dong"

Why? Why couldn't i have seen what she was?!

I thought to myself, Quitely, hugging my knees. I was shaking.

Her. She's coming...!

I whispered as i heard a knock on the door. From behind it came a muffled voice,

"Ding-dong, Hurry up and open the door, i have come. I gasped and stood up slowly, walking over to the window.

Even if you try to hide, it's no use I tried to calm myself and brushed the dark curtains to side and froze.

She peered back at me with seemingly innocent eyes. She mouthed the next lyrics.

Ding-dong Hurry up and open the door , I have come. Her eyes smiled kindly at me.

They hid evil in them, and there was no way i could trust her again. It's already too late to run~

...Looking through the window. Our eyes met. Two eyes frozen in fear... When she said that i backed up shakily,

Letting the curtain fall. N-no... I want to see you up close that's when i ran.

Ding-dong, I'm coming in, Hurry up and run, Let's play tag and have fun.

I could feel her behind me. I couldn't let her catch me... I couldn't! And no it's not because she is differnt... It's because

if she finds me she will kill me! I kept running down a dark alley. I was breathing hard, and my footsteps were loud.

I know it isn't the best choice but i just can't let her find me! Ding-dong i've come in,hurry up and hide,let's play hide and seek and have fun.

I swallowed, my throat was getting dry again...I risked a glance back. There she was,walking after me,her dead eyes cold and a small smirk on her face.

She opened her mouth and the words echoed around the old buliding.

The thumping of your footsteps,can be heard. Your ragged breathing ,can be heard. I turned back and ran, not caring if she heard or not. I'm starting to hate hide and seek...

I found an old closet and squeezed myself in,closing the door the best i could. I knew she was far behind me, but this isn't the best hiding place. No...she can't see me!?

Hide tightly,i can see your hair. I peeked out of the door slowly,and saw her running towards me. I panicked and got out of the closet,running instead to somewherei thought she won't check.

Hide tightly,i can see your hair. Hide tightly, i can see your hair, Hide tightly i can see your hair. Head...

I poked through my room,trying to find any good hiding places. I've always played Hide and seek with my parents before but they always found me.

I couldn't find any and crawled under my desk,hugging my knees once again. Closing my eyes and shivering,waiting. Dreading her arrivals.

Knock-Knock. I'm in front of your room door,I'm coming in,I won't ask for premission. Knock-knock. I'm inside your room,where are you hiding? The game is almost at end.

I stared at the floor,I saw her feet walking over to my bed. I pushed myself further into the wall. No, Not this soon!

I looked under the bed,In your room. You're not here. Next is inside your closet... I sighed in relief. Maybe she would'nt check here after all... DING-DONG.

I screamed,she was right beside me! She smiled,her eyes went red again. Here you are. She pulled me out and pushed my back to the ground.

Ding-dong you were here all along. You're it. Ding-dong i've found you now~ You're it. Ding-dong. It looks like i've won~ You're it. Ding-dong, recieve your penalties. She sang,

striking over and over in my eyes. I could feel the pain burning away. Maybe this was a good thing after all. She smiled as my screams faded, Soon replacedby laughter.

Her smiled faded as i insteaded pushed her to the ground. Ding-dong the game is at its end. There's no one left. Ding-dong,goodbye to everyone. she sang her final notes.

I could hear you approach me. I turned around,seeing you smiling. I smiled back.

Hey... i said softly,my head cast downward.

Hey,did you... want something? Why'd you call me out here i smirked.

Do you wanna play a game? I heard you squeal. I smiled further.

Yay~! what game? You asked excitedly. I looked upat you smiling. Hey...your yes...

How about...? Hn? My smile broke into a wide grin.

How about hide and seek.


End file.
